Digimon Links
|designer= |engine= |version= |released=(JA:) March 24, 2016 , September 2015 issue. (WW:) October 3, 2017 |genre=RPG |modes= |ratings= |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} was a role-playing video game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment released at March 24, 2016 in Japan for . The global version was released on October 3, 2017. The game was shut down on July 30, 2019.https://twitter.com/WithTheWill/status/1132914978380378112 Gameplay Digimon Links takes elements from many different genres, namely RPGs. Players may train their own Digimon, capture more Digimon, develop a farm or take on quests and fight enemy Digimon. Farm DigiWorld facilities (including decorations) may be built and upgraded in an enclosed island known as the Farm. 3 Digimon assigned as the players' favorite party will roam around the farm. Poking them once a day increases their Friendship stat. There are 8 facilities available: *House: Houses all Digimon carried by the player, including In-Training Digimon. *Meat Field: Produces meat which can be used to train and level up Digimon. *Warehouse: Storage for meat. Players may not harvest anymore meat if they exceed the storage limit. *Dojo: Enables resistance upgrades and legacies. *Restaurant: Storage for stamina. *Exchange: Trade special currencies for various items including Data Fragments. *Chip Factory: Enables installation of chips. *Lab: Enables research, seeding, version upgrade. Also contains a garden to breed In-Training Digimon. Currencies There are 3 main types of currencies commonly used in the game, earned through completion of quests and daily/accumulative missions. *Digistones (These may be bought via real-life micro-transactions) **Capture Digimon and chips. **Revive fallen Digimon during quests (1 per revival). **Shorten facilities' build time (2 per hour or part thereof). **Instantly complete breeding of In-Training Digimon. *Cluster **Building/Upgrading facilities and decorations. **Passing down legacy skills. *Link Points: Capture In-Training Digimon (300 points per 1 capture) Quests Colosseum Players that have cleared Area 08 of normal quests may participate in Colosseum battles, fighting with a field of 3 Digimon (out of a pre-selected party of 6) against other players. An opponent (usually the same battle rank as player) is randomly drawn from the waiting list. Alternatively, players may choose their opponent by entering their unique 8-digit User Code, or by selecting from their Friends' List. The mechanics of a Colosseum battle is similar to a quest, with the exception that Digimons cannot be revived once defeated. A player wins the battle when they defeated all of their opponent's Digimon, or have more Digimons standing at the end of 19 rounds. Colosseum ranks range from SSS, SS, S and A to C, with C being the lowest rank. Each requires 10 Colosseum wins before promoting to the next. The Colosseum was released in the global version on 7 December 2017. The battle period is opened every day at 00:00, 06:00, 12:00 and 18:00 JST (15:00, 21:00, 03:00, 09:00 UTC) and lasts for one hour. While the Colosseum is closed, players may practice battle with friends at any time for no stamina cost and no rewards given out. Winning a Colosseum battle rewards the player with additional cluster and Battle Points which can be used in the Exchange for other items, including DPs which are counted towards a monthly ranking system and hand out rewards based on the player's final rank. Training Digimon All Digimon are categorized into 7 tribes: *'Mirage' (Null) *'Blazing' (Fire) *'Glacier' (Water) *'Earth' (Nature) *'Electric' (Thunder) *'Abyss' (Dark) *'Bright' (Light) Obtainable Digimon There are 337 Digimon in the game. Obtaining most Mega Digimon (including all Volcanicdramon variants) require players to participate in special events and earn sufficient data fragments or through captures. Mutants Mutant Digimons are only obtainable as monthly Colosseum rewards, and each Digimon is available for a particular month. Unlike all other Digimon, mutants have one Digivolution path. Only its Mega stage is accounted for in the list of obtainable Digimon. Volcanicdramon Variants Each variant accounts for one Digimon in the list of obtainable Digimon. Unused Digimon Jijimon, Pandamon, KingSukamon, Tsukaimon, King Drasil 7D6, Ryudamon, Ginryumon, Hisyaryumon, and Ouryumon have unused models in the game's code. Release It was originally announced for a 2015 release, but was later delayed to 2016. It was finally released in Japan on March 24, 2016 & worldwide on October 3, 2017. About a month before the game's global release, it was announced that the game would be available in 3 languages: English, Korean and Traditional Chinese. Reception Thus far the game has been well received, garnering a 4.6 out of 5 on Google Play and 3.8 out of 5 on Facebook. On 3 March 2018 11:35 UTC, Digimon Links was unexpectedly closed for an emergency maintenance, which lasted until 15 March 2018 06:00 UTC.Digimon Links Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/DigimonLinks/posts/1844042112335252 15 March 2018 08:14 UTC Players were critical of its prolonged maintenance period, coupled with the lack of updates regarding its progress. The game's Facebook rating saw a sharp decrease from 3.5 to 2.7 during the period. Players received the following as compensation: *Special events, captures and advent quests available at the time of commencement of the maintenance were extended *1,000 Digistones *300,000 Cluster *3 Gourmet Meat *100 Digivolution Fuel of all types and versions (Total: 2,800) *300 Colosseum Battle Points Closure On 27 May 2019, it was announced from the in-game news board that Digimon Links is scheduled to shut down on 30 July 2019 04:00 UTC. The DigiStone Shop was closed at the time of announcement. However, the colosseum, all captures, quests (including events) remain in operation, with advent quests for all Digimons in rotation made available. In addition, a final Login Bonus event was launched as a token of appreciation to all players who have played the game throughout its course. On 30 July 2019, the game was closed for maintenance 2 hours ahead of schedule, before shutting down indefinitely. Trivia *Despite being a multi-player game, there is no name availability checker in use. Hence it is possible for more than one player to share the same username. **Because of this, players are not able to add friends by simply entering their username, but rather through co-op quests or by manually entering an 8-digit User Code (which is unique for every player). *It is possible for players to stylize their username with HTML tags and . *Most Digimon have different icons for each Awakened status. *The elements for each daily quest may be a reference to the names of the days in the Japanese calendar: **'Monday' (月曜日 getsuyōbi): Null **'Tuesday' (火曜日 kayōbi): Fire **'Wednesday' (水曜日 suiyōbi): Water **'Thursday' (木曜日 mokuyōbi): Nature **'Friday' (金曜日 kin'yōbi): Thunder **'Saturday' (土曜日 doyōbi): Dark **'Sunday' (日曜日 nichiyōbi): Light *Some facilities contain signs written in DigiCode: **Chip Factory: **Dojo: **Exchange: **Any facilties building or upgrading in progress: *List of text errors: **When attempting to expand chip slots without sufficient patches, a message will appear as "Unlock conditions not me." **In the player's friends list, the option to remove friends is labelled "Friend Removed", even though the friend has not yet been "removed". **In co-op quests, the owner may adjust the animation speed of Digimon attacks. Any other players attempting to do this will result in the message "Only the owner". Preview Digimon Adventure Fes. 2015 teaser= |-| PV1= |-| PV2= |-| PV3= |-| Tokuban Adventure PV= |-| External links *Bandai Namco Entertainment Official Site (JP) *Bandai Namco Entertainment Official Site (EN) *Digimon Game Twitter Notes and references Category:Games Category:2016 Video Games Category:2017 Video Games Category:Smartphone Games